Happy Birthday To Me
by Picup
Summary: [One Shot] [Song Fanfiction] [AU] It's Athrun's Birthday, and Cagalli is quite unsure. Well, All I can say is, Rabid Fangirls, Attack stealing cake dogs, and an unhurt cake. [AXC]


_A/N: Yesh! Guess who's back? Yeah That's me XD… Any way's here ish my B-day present to Athrun-sama XD… No, I'm not one of those rabid fan girls o.O.. –watches Rabid Athrun fangirls Including Meyrin and Mia ((No offense to Meyrin and Mia fans XD)) attack me- X.X…_

_-cough- any ways, onto Athrun-sama's B-day Fanfiction Present something I don't know!_

_By the way… This song isn't Japanese XD… Korean if you were curious XD…_

Don't mind the title... I couldn't think of it so I just used the song title XD...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny what so ever, or the song, Happy Birthday to Me by Bulldog Mansion! I don't own Bulldog Mansion and T.M Revolution too XD…

_This is my first AU Fanfiction o.o…._

* * *

_A-jik nu-wo-it-neun Monday _

A sigh came through her pursed lips. She sat in her usual desk at the last period, her pencil clanking against her desk, making an annoying noise that none could hear what-so-ever. Monday came around, and his Birthday was coming up, this weekend to be precise. The bell rang, and she stood up, her middle length blonde hair moving slightly to her motion. Her Golden orbs stared down at her books that she was shuffling, she still hadn't came up with a Birthday Present for him.

_Geu-reo-ge ma-ri-ya Tuesday _

It was Tuesday, a day closer to **his** Birthday. Yet another sigh came from her. She just sat around at lunch time, poking at her food. Her friend sat next to her, blinking her aqua blue eyes. She gave a warm smile, a lock of pink hair in her way, but she didn't mind at all. "Something the matter Cagalli? You've had that expression all morning and yesterday" Her friend, Lacus Clyne, asked. Cagalli stared up at her, the emotion-less Golden Eyes, locking on with the cheerful aqua blue ones.

"No… It's nothing…"

_Cha-ga-un geu-nyeo-bo-da cha-gap-ge  
Jam-deun nae-mameul kkam-jjak nola-ge hae-jwo-yo  
A-jik eoreol-han geol_

After school on Tuesday was usually one of the best, since she had Kendo training after school. "Dodge!" Her instructor yelled. The Blonde blinked from her reality, narrowing dodging the sword strike that was handed to her from her 'younger' brother. A sigh came from the instructor, "Alright, we'll call it a day…" He mumbled, throwing a whole bunch of papers down and walking away. The brunette boy stared at his older sister with concern, she was walking away, staring at the ground, moving her mind back into her own reality. "Cagalli… Are you still feeling troubled? Do you want me to help you?" Kira asked, pacing after his sister. Cagalli looked up at him, giving him a weary smile, "Nah, this is something that I can only solve" she replied, giving him a small ruffle in his chocolate brown hair, than walked away to the girls change room. A 'humph' came from the boy.

"Girls these days…."

_Hakkyo-gagi si-reun Wednesday_

Wednesday, the middle day of the school week. Her eyes concentrated on the paper that was handed to her, but she knew she couldn't do it. Her mind was just some where else today. What should she get **him**? What's **his** favorite color? What does **he** want? She tugged at her blonde hair in frustration. The teacher, who was staring at her with an odd look in her eyes, slowly crept away from her, walking away to help a student in need, keeping in check to not tell the answer.

_Geuredo ga-yaji Thursday_

The crisp spring breeze blew by as she walked the side walk that lead to her school. It was Thursday already, and nothing was right for **him**. "Just two more days… Why… Oh god why…" She muttered, kicking a stray rock. Her optics darted from one side, to the other, making sure no one was there to run her over. As soon as she crossed the street, she heard a honk come by her, as a black sports car pulled up. Great, the person she didn't want to see the most. Yes, it was **him.**

"Hey Cagalli, want a ride to school…?"  
"No thank you Athrun, I need some alone time to myself…"

Cagalli answered quickly, giving him a warm smile. Athrun shrugged from the window, "If you say so, but don't blame me if your late" He chuckled after his statement, giving a wave, than rolled his window back up, and drove off, heading towards the High School they went to. She sighed, hanging her head slightly, she still couldn't find the right gift for **him**…

_Meong-cheong-hi ha-rul sal-sun eob-jana  
Mwon-jin mol-ra-do il-dan ttwi-eo-bwa _

"Oh Athrun! Please come!"  
"Athrun we love you!"

'_Oh God, Oh god…'_ Athrun personally hated almost every day of school ever since he entered High school. The fangirls would rampage him like crazy. Usually he would have **his, **yes that's right, **his** Cagalli here, practically beating the crap out of the Fangirls with **her** kendo sword, but she was avoiding him a lot lately. He always wondered why, but today was awfully unlucky for him, why were the damn fangirls so hyper? Oh right, some one gave them sugar and he was the victim at the cafeteria. Why wasn't Cagalli here…..

_It's my birthday  
Honja-man-ui firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya  
Neon moreu-gejji-man na dasi tae-eo-na  
Neo-e-ge-ro gal geo-ya_

He collapsed on his bed. Today was just full of running and hiding in random class rooms. Those damn fangirls were quite jumpy. He sighed, running a hand through the locks of his navy blue hair. His emerald eyes darted over to a calendar, which sated his Birthday was coming in two days. Another sigh came from his lips, all he wanted was **her**. Oh yes, the perverted part of his 'matured' mind was taking over him again, replaying the events that happened a few times already. A chuckle this time came, wait till **her** brother finds out….

_Eo-jjeon-ji ga-bbun-han Friday_

Her mind wasn't working straight today, she was paranoid, for once in her life, she was actually paranoid. She grabbed her pencil, attempted to work since she needed to get that topic off her mind. The hand kept shaking, and she couldn't take it. She threw down the pencil and set her head lightly on the desk.

"This can't be my day…"

_Dat-sae-na gi-da-ryeo Saturday_

A box sat on the counter, neatly wrapped up in a red bow. Inside it, was a simple cheesecake, always **his **favorite. On top of it was '**Happy Birthday Athrun**' in neat neon green icing. She sighed, opening the box a crack, than smiled, seeing that the cake was still in one piece. She closed it, wrapped it up once again, than took it. Some ruffian pushed her, almost making her fall over, but she caught the cake before it could tip over. A cursed muttered under her breath as she completely fell over, the cake in no harm, but her? She was all tangled up…

_Saturday night fever ra-ji-man  
Ma-ttang-ha-ge gal-got-do eob-neun nan_

_  
_"Why the hell is **his** Birthday on Saturday…"

She darkly muttered under her breath. Out of all people, she knew that Saturday night was the worst time to be out. She was taking the sub way to the other side of town towards her OWN house. Where every one was, throwing a party for **him.** A smile flew across her face, but was completely wiped away from she was shoved out of the sub way, the cake unharmed. She sighed, when she thought the madness stopped, but than found herself almost ran over by the crowds of people.

"Why the hell was I standing in front of a Bulldog Mansion and T.M Revolution poster…."

_It's my birthday  
Honja-man-ui firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya  
Neon moreu-gejji-man na dasi tae-eo-na  
Neo-e-ge-ro gal geo-ya_

Athrun sighed, the party was so nice and friendly. There was onlytwo things missing,the cake, and **her**. He peered around, seeing a whole bunch of his friends playing a game of poker. You can guess, most cursing came from Yzak. He gave a quiet chuckle, as he saw the silver head smack his Tanned blonde friend for winning. His emerald eyes darted to the corner, where he saw Lacus, Kira and Shiho quietly chatting among themselves. It looks like Kira was lost, it must be girl talk…

"Cagalli… Where are you…"

_O-neureun neo-wa-wi sweet day baram machi-jin mara-jwo_

She tripped over a rock for the tenth time today. She quickly rolled to the right, avoiding a running by dog. This was her routine if she tripped, the first time it happened, she nearly lost the cake. For some miraculous reason, it survived, while she suffered.

"Stupid Cake, just be glad its for Athrun, if it was for Kira, I would have given up a long time ago…"

_It's my birthday neo-wa ham-kke  
Sweet day uri-deul-wi first day  
Ni gyeotte it-neun nae son-eul not-chi-ma_

Her golden optics widen, spotting her house. A quick grin splattered onto her face as she started at a sprint, she was going to make it… She was going to make it….

BAM!

Cagalli opened her eyes, rubbing her head while grumbling things under her breath. The cake was laid in her lap, unharmed what so ever… for the 50th time today… "Who the hell…" She stared up at who she bumped into, noticing it was **them. **Yes, **them**. The Three deadliest trio of the Athrun Club, Mia and some two other girls she didn't need to know the names of.

"Athha! You wrecked my beautiful nail… Now you shall pay…"  
"This will be for even looking at Athrun!"  
"Or even go by him!"  
"or even kissing him!"

_Neol sa-rang-hae birthday  
Cheo-eum-i-ya firstday  
Du-geun-dae-neun nan hwak dalla-jil geo-ya _

The Three girls were getting awfully close to the blonde. She had no time for this. Within one motion, she clutched onto the box, and ran straight at them, jumping just before the first one could grab her. "Sorry, I would kick your ass today but I have more important business' to take care of!" Cagalli shouted, than ran as fast as she could towards her house.

_Neon moreunda hae-do na o-neul-man-keum-eun_

A Thump was heard, than a short curse right after that. Every one immeditly stopped there activities as they turned towards the door. Cagalli swung the door open, her house key in one hand,and the other, the cheese cake that was the Birthday cake. Athrun smiled, about to run over to the blonde and give her a hug, but she glared at him, directing him towards the dining room table. He shivered at her cold glare, but than did what he was told to. As soon as they all settled down, she placed the cake down. They lit the candles, and he blew them out, yes… all of them out. A cheer came from the crowd, as Athrun and Cagalli stared at each other now.

"I thought you would never make it…"  
"You don't know how much hell I went through…"

A smile coursed through both of the lips, as they neared each other, and shared a passionate kiss under the warm atmosphere and some howls and shouts.

_Neo-wa ham-kke hal geo-ya _

_

* * *

A/N: A cheesy way to end it ne? I find myself that I'm getting very cheesy these days… -sigh- I better stop reading romance fanfictions… _

_But that's the only way that I'll under stand how to write romance…_

_I think I just confused myself…_

_Any ways…_

_Happy Birthday Athrun-sama! _

_And Ja Ne for now every one!_


End file.
